Nick12 in My Band
by JC 619
Summary: Some of the Nickelodeon Characters formed a group and are singing to an edited version of My Band by D12 with Sponge being Slim Shady. One Shot, Songfic COMPLETE!


Hello, This is the first ever song story I have created, Based on the D12 Classic: My Band. I edited out most of the Language and Content so Nick fans can enjoy it. **NOTE: **I do not own anything based on Nickelodeon, MTV,Marshall Mathers, Butch Hartman, and/or anyone and/or anything else that is featured in this story. Thank You, and Enjoy the show. **P.S. **I an not a Spongebob Hater for any of the SB Fans, It is just that Spongebob always seem to be on Nickelodeon's Top Slot, and this is somewhat the other show's characters would prbalby feel about it, Plus it is a parody after all.

* * *

Spongebob is waiting for his other band members to make it to the Nicktropolis Concert Hall (I always keep hearing that in stories due to the new online game on the Nickelodeon Website). Manny, Timmy, Jimmy, Aang, and Danny have finally made it to the concert hall as Spongebob is looking over the set for tonight's performance. "What took you guys so long it's twenty minutes to Curtain?!" said Spongebob. 

"We're late because that stupid van broke down for the third time, When are we gonna get a bus or at least ride along with you?" asked an annoyed Jimmy. "And we're doing the Underwater Theme again?" said Timmy. "I thought it was going to be a Fiesta style backdrop." said Manny as he was getting his El Tigre suit on. "Or I was hoping it would be a Ghostly Castle Theme, you know, to show that we have a dark side." explained Danny. "And lastly, Why does that sign say "Spongebob" but not Nick-12?" asked Timmy.

"Oh, there it is." said Spongebob as he picks up a big Sticky Note that says "and Nick-12" written on it. "Hey can one of guys get me some glue, oh and some Diet Cola?" asked Spongebob somewhat thinking of his bandmates as butlers. "Man, Get it yourself!" said Manny as he left for the Dressing Room with the other members.

* * *

**Spongebob:**

_I don't know dude.  
I think everyone's all jealous and such cuz I'm like the lead singer of a band dude.  
And I think everyone's got a stinkin' problem with me dude.  
And they need to take it up with me after the show.  
Because..._

_These chicks don't even know the name of my band.  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands.  
Cuz once I rock hard i'll be the man.  
All because I'm the lead singer of my band..._

**Spongebob:  
**_So I get off stage right and drop the mic Walk up to the hot chicks and I'm all like "Sup ladies, my name's Sponge Shady"  
I'm the lead singer in_ Nick-12_ baby They're all like "Oh my god it's him"  
"Libby oh my stinkin' god is it him"  
"I swear to Neptune dude you got the beat"  
"Please Spongy please let me kiss your feet"  
And by now the rest of the fellas get jealous Especially when I drop the beat and do my acapellas All the chicks start yellin', all the hot babes Throw their shoes and their shirt and their pants on stage So like every single night they pick a fight with me But when we fight it's kinda like sibling rivalry Cuz they're back on stage the next night with me Dude I just think you're tryna steal the light from me Yesterday Timmy tried to pull a wand on me Cause I told him Trixie Tang's my wife to be This rock star life, is the life for me And all the other guys just despise me be_

**Spongebob:  
**_These chicks don't even know the name of my band.  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands.  
Cuz once I rock haaarrd i'll be the man.  
All because I'm the lead singer of my band.  
My band, My band, My band, My band, My band!  
_**El Tigre:** _Give me the mic man, give me the mic, Give me the_ (falls off stage) _Ahh!!_ **Sponge:** _Yeah!_

**Manny:**  
_You just wanna see El Tigre backwards don't you Hey dad how come we don't rap on proto Smash these vocals and do a_ _performance But we in the van and he in a tour bus You don't want my autograph, that wasn't your plan And no I'm Manny_ (**El Oso:** oh I thought you was Dan)  
_What the heck is wrong with that dressing room Cuz my bling is lookin smaller than a decimal See I know how to rap, see it's simple but All I did was read a Russell Simmons book So I'm more intect, tryna get on the map Doin' jumpin jacks while getting whipped on my back_

**Jimmy and Timmy:  
**_Look at little punk brat thinkin' he's the pick Yeah I know man find himself takin all the flicks Hey I thought we had an interview_ _with DJ Clue_ (**Sponge:** _No I had an interview not you two_)  
_You gonna be late for soundcheck Man I ain't goin' to soundcheck and our mics are messed up and his always sound best You know_ _what man I'ma say somethin Hey yo Sponge_ (**Sponge:** _You got somethin to say?)_  
_Man no I thought you bout to tell him off, what's up Man I'ma tell him when I feel like it, man shut up And you ain't even back me up when we s'posed to be a crew man, I was bout to talk right after you I swear, I swear man_

**Spongebob:  
**_These chicks don't even know the name of my band.  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands.  
Cuz once I rock haaarrd, i'll be the man.  
All because I'm the lead singer of my band..._

**Aang:**  
_They say the lead singers rock, but the group does not Once we sold out arenas to the Nicktoons park I'm gonna let the world_ _know that Aang is hot I should cut his mic off when the musics starts_ **Spongebob:** _Hey Yo its...(_Mic cuts out)  
_Ready to snap on a stupid fan Every time i hear_ (**Crazy Avatar Fan: **_Hey dude I love your band_)  
_We ain't a band dork we don't play instruments So why he get 90 and we only get 10 percent And these guys they can find every area_ _code _(**Sponge:** _Aang carry my bags_)  
_Sponge carry your own Can't make it to the stage, security in my way_ (**Dash:**_Who the heck are you? Where's Pat and Gary?!_)

**Danny Fenton:**  
_Dang it I'm sick of this group Time for me to go solo and make some loot I told you I made the beats and wrote all the raps Till Jimmy Neutron slipped thru the cracks Lose Yourpants video I was in the back Supersponge video I was in the back For the media, I got some suggestions Nuts to Sponge, ask us the questions Like who's Nick-12, how we get started_ (**Valerie: **_What about Sponge?)_  
_Girl who just farted?_  
_Anyway I'm the popularest guy in the group Big fat chickas think I'm cute Squiddy told me to do_ situps to get buff I did two and _a half and then I couldn't get up Nuts to_ Nick-12, _I'm outta this band I'm gonna start a group with the real Sam_

**Spongebob:  
**_Girl why cant you see your the only one for me and it just tears my soul apart to know that you don't know my band.  
_**Danny: **_Man, Nuts to this_ (Hits Spongebob with a Ghost Ray)  
_These chicks don't even know the name of my band_...(ha ha)  
_But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands_...(Heck with Spongebob)  
_Cuz once I rock haaarrd i'll be the man_... (Yeah)  
_All because I'm the lead singer of my band._  
**Sponge & Danny:** _My Band, My Band, My Band, My Band _**Danny: **_Sam, My Jam, Lets Dance!!!!!_

**Danny:  
**_The hardest working boy band in the world_. Nick-12!  
**Spongebob dressed as a salsa singer:  
**_I'm the lead singer of my band, I get all the girl's to kiss like their from France And the lead singer of my band, my salsa Makes all the pretty girl's want to dance My salsa, look out for my next single, it's called My Salsa.  
My salsa, salsa, salsa, salsa, my salsa Makes all the pretty girls want to dance And kiss like their from France My salsa makes all the pretty girls want to dance And kiss like France, my salsa_

**Spongebob noticing he's the only one left in the concert hall:** _Where'd everybody go?_

* * *

Okay everybody that is my first actual song story (probably my last because that was the only idea I had). So now that you have read it, Review!! (**No** **Flames** **allowed**, Ideas welcomed though). 


End file.
